Percy Jackson: Time and Wisdom
by paintboy44
Summary: Set at the end of the Giant war, Percy is forced back into Tartarus; only to gain a gift. Losing everything he holds valuable to him Percy blames himself, wanting to find a higher and better purpose he becomes a guardian (not an Artemis story!) and slowly finds he has feelings for a certain blond haired, grey eyed goddess. (Titan Percy) P.S First story so criticism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter One: The beginning

I looked around, chaos everywhere as demigods and monsters clashed. In the far distance I could see Zeus and Jason fighting Porphyrion, matching lightning bolt for lightning bolt.

Pulling out Riptide I charged back into the fray; my mind in autopilot: slash, stab, parry, duck, repeat. I moved almost mechanically, monster dust collecting all around me as I move deeper into the monsters ranks.

Suddenly I feel a familiar presence next to me. It was Annabeth, my beautiful girlfriend; her blond curls bouncing around as she slashed her dagger across a Telekhine. I was snapped back to reality as Annabeth pushed me to the ground just as a Cyclops' club was about to smash me into a pulp.  
_'Damn' I thought 'I need to be more careful! No wonder my friends call me Seaweed brain.'_

Annabeth helped me up to my feet. "Get up Percy, you can lay around as much as you like once we win this bloody battle!"

"Thank you, now where is Gaea the temperamental bitch?"

She shrugged and looked around for a brief moment, I could see it in her eyes; how she is constantly looking for the enemy's weakness, always cold and calculating. A dark, ominous chuckle echoed throughout the battlefield, demigods got into a defensive phalanx; shields locked together and spears pointing towards the front line, and the Romans covered the flanks forming a hollow square.

The monster army parted reviling Gaea her self and the remainder of her children: Porphyrion, Gration, Enceladus and Hippolytus. Gaea stepped forward and looked around, a frown evident on her stern face, "So Olympians, you truly think you could stop me? A Primordial! And her sons with a few, pathetic and weak demigods?" I just glared at her with hatred.

Zeus braced upwards and stared mother earth right in the eye, "Stand down Gaea and we might spare your children, this is your final warning. Leave now." Zeus' voice rattled across the landscape.

Gaea smiled, the monster army charged forwards, demigods against monsters and the Olympians with their favoured children against the Giants. I had one target in my mind. Gaea. I pushed through our ranks, looking at the disdained faces of my comrades, all having suffered losses. I even saw my friends; Piper, Leo and Reyna take down Enceladus with their godly parents.

The Hunters of Artemis pelting Gration with silver arrows, making him look like a pin cushion, only for him to crumble to golden dust as Artemis impaled him with her hunting knives. I advanced further into the fray, demigods, injured and dead lay across the floor. Their blood mixing with the dust of fallen monsters, I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as I saw Gaea standing at an impressive thirty feet.

Me in my deep reservoir of intelligence shouted, in hope of getting her attention, "Hey! Gaea! Get your fat ass over here and fight me! Or are you afraid of getting a little wet?" Her large head snapped towards me. I am an honest man but by the gods I have never been so scared!

"Very well Jackson, I see your overconfidence will be your downfall; such a shame, you would have made a great slave." In less than a second I was blocking one of her strikes. Her large earthen swords crashing into Riptide. I was immediately pushed into a defensive position as the speed and ferocity of her strikes would have killed me otherwise. As well for the first time in a while I have doubted my abilities and even wondered if the fates have finally ran out of my life string.

Slash. Stab. Parry. Strike. Duck. Cut. No matter how much I inflicted wounds the bitch would just keep on going, and sooner or later I was going to make a mistake and be completely severed. "Why. Won't. You. Die!" I yelled, anger and tiredness taking their affects on me.

"Stupid demigod! I am the Earth its self, I can not be killed, and as long as I am connected to soil I will be invincible!" Gaea foolishly explained.

_'Dumb bitch just told me how to defeat her.' _I thought with relief, I never knew how stupid immortals can be! I mean c'mon you would think after a few millennia of living you would gain some form of intelligence.

I concentrate on the nearby lake, a painful tug in my gut as I strain my powers. As I bring a colossus amount of water towards Gaea I feel a large force slam into me.

Black dots cloud my vision as I blink out the pain. I looked up and saw the Giant king himself; Porphyrion. A lightning bolt raised and poised to strike, with a look of mirth and finality he hurled the bolt of electricity down towards me. Expecting my death I braced my self and prepared for immense pain, thought of my loved ones and friends.

However it never came. Another body crashed into me, saving me from my timely death, I looked to my side and saw a sight that will haunt me as long as I live; it was Annabeth, my Annabeth, smoke rising from her body as she looked into my eyes. Her soft voice rang in my ears, "Move on. Please." Tears began to well in my eyes; my vision clouding as I saw the life leave her grey eyes. Anger and despair claimed me, I lost all thought as I charged at my late girlfriend's killer, I plunged Riptide deep into Porphyrion's shin as he screamed in pain, without missing a beat I pulled out Riptide and began an onslaught of attacks against the giant king.

At the end of my attacks all that was left was a screaming Giant, laying in a pool of golden ichor. I prayed to any Olympian who could to come and finish of the giant. Almost instantly Apollo appeared in a flash of bright golden light. Apollo took one look at the giant and turned green; shallow cuts laced their way up towards the giants thighs, slowly getting thicker and deeper as they climb his large, hideous body. But the worst was his face, his nose cut off, revealing the white of the bone as he slowly drowned in his own ichor.

Ending his misery Apollo fired three quick arrows into the giant's forehead, letting his essence go back to Tartarus. Feeling a bit better about avenging my girlfriend my senses returned to me; it was silent, everything had stopped, everyone was staring at me in either awe, fear and pity.

I looked around seeing everyones shocked faces and the emotions plastered onto them. However one made me proud, Gaea herself was furious, her favourite son was dead because of me. Before she could react I began my attack again, this time however I did not care for my life. If I died I would be reunited with Annabeth and my friends in Elysium.

I did not expect how quickly my death would come. Before I even landed a strike Gaea had already thrown me high up in the air; around two or three hundred metres. Time seemed to slow and I knew I had to sacrifice my self for this war to be over, as I reached the peak of my climb, I reached out to one of my favoured gods, Hades. _'Uncle, I know what I must do, do not question me just open an entrance to Tartarus' _Thankfully Hades had listened to me, because as I began my decent towards the ground I could see it split open, revealing the horrors and flames of Tartarus licking at the walls of the crevice.

One hundred metres. Fifty metres. I pulled out Riptide and pointed it down, straight at Gaea's heart. In milliseconds I crashed into the personification of Earth, my sword piercing her heart. That's a good thing right? No, as I was in a similar situation; currently my stomach was ten feet down Gaea's sword, and by all the gods names it was the most painful thing I have ever experienced; besides losing Annabeth

Shock and pain was evident on both of our faces, but the thing I was most thankful for was that Gaea stumbled backwards. Falling down the express tunnel to Tartarus where she belongs.

It was three hours since I was last here, but unlike last time I was with Annabeth... this time I was with a rather pissed Primordial Goddess.


	2. Chapter 2: Tartarus

Chapter Two: Tartarus

_'Great...I'm back again Tartarus! You missed me?' _I just cannot believe my luck. I'm minutes away from death with a large, broadsword in my gut, and a pissy goddess next to me. Thank the gods she is in just as much pain as me or I'd be dead right about now!

I look around as I lay on my back, hands clasped around the foreign object embedded into my intestines, not much has changed in three hours... still the same fiery, horrendous looking pit of nothingness. Literally there is nothing here besides monsters, death and decay.

Finally managing to free the sword, I use it as a makeshift crutch to help me stand, looking to my left I see Gaea, a small smile spreads on my lips. She is now just above mortal hight, around seven foot and she is writhing around in pain.

I limp towards her, blood from my legs and stomach seeping through my clothes. I stand above the goddess and her eyes lock with mine, hate, anger, fury and loathing are just a few of the emotions that could be seen in her eyes, I sneered as looked straight back at her, this was the person who ruined my life and took everything away from me. Without hesitation I brought the broadsword down into her throat, silver ichor surrounded the wound, and the floor. The last sound the goddess made was a sickening death rattle, gurgling and chocking on her blood. And with that she slowly dissipated into nothingness, leaving behind a small pile of silver dust.

To say I was feeling down as a small understatement. I'm all alone, slowly dying without any of my loved ones; I could say this has been a very sad day indeed. Besides the circumstances I smile, shortly I will be reunited with my girlfriend in Elysium, darkness started to cloud my vision, I could literally feel Thanatos looming over my body, ready to reap my soul. But with my luck and life it could never be that easy, I bright light flashed before my half lidded eyes, and to say I was surprised would be the understatement of the millennia; before me stood my grandfather, Lord Kronos, the titan of time.

I was speechless, scared and curious all at the same time. What confused me the most was he was smiling at me... not the sinister type of smile you would expect but, warm and inviting almost like Aunt Hestia's. "Relax Purseus, I mean no harm and with a gifts." He even laughed!

"Err..." Was all my seaweed filled mind could come up with, "What do you want Kronos? And I thought you was meant to have been scattered once again?" During the titan war Kronos had used Luke's body as a host, but now he is in his original body; A tall muscular and powerful body, but it was evident that he had been chopped up into a thousand pieces, scars covered his body.

"Well even if I wanted to harm you grandson you are not in the position to defend your self, are you not?" Crap... he's right, I am on deaths door already, he could kill me with a flick of his finger. "But I am not here to do such a thing, in fact quite the opposite Perseus, I am here to heal you." Kronos said sincerely. Without out my reply he crouched down and placed his scarred hands onto my stomach, golden strings began to spread across my open wound; slowly the wound closed and turned into a deep purple scar.

"W-what just happened?" I asked in shock, my hand shakily traced the newly formed scar, angry pink skin lined it, and it was still relatively painful.

Kronos just smiled, "I rewound time Perseus, if it was any normal weapon your skin would have fully turned back to the state it was before the injury; however it is unfortunate that the wound was caused by a primordial weapon, in fact, you are lucky to still be alive."

Feeling refreshed I stood up, standing face to face with Kronos... it feels weird now that we are not trying to kill each other, but it feels nice. "Thank you Kronos, I understand that you have helped me enough already; but how can I get out of this hell hole?" I asked, still thinking how weird it is to be so civil towards the titan that hunted me for four years.

"Well Perseus, I told you I am here to bring you a gift..." I was about to ask him what the healing was then but he cut me off with a wave of his hand. "and no, I simply wanted to keep you alive, my real gift to you is titanhood, I no longer wish to live in self pity in this...pit, or in the judging eyes of my son's and daughter's. I have always admired you Perseus, even when we were at war. So I am here now to relinquish my hold on time and seat of power as Lord of titans to you."

My eyes bugged out, and jaw hit the flaw. I could not believe that my ex-enemy is giving me such a prestigious and unheard of gift! This has never been done for. The closest thing that can be compared to what Kronos is doing is when Hestia gave up her throne on Olympus for Dionysus. However this was something completely of the charts!

"T-thank you Kronos, but I can't accept. I'm not worthy enough." I hung my head in shame.

"Perseus, so young, naïve, selfless and humble. You are the perfect being to become the next keeper of time, it seems to be my time to leave this world, it would bring great comfort to my old heart if I knew it was in safe hands. You Perseus are a demigod, you appreciate life and the gifts it brings; not a power hungry deity who has had everything handed to them since they were born." Kronos spoke forcefully, showing how passionate he was about handing over his titanship.

"I Lord Kronos, Keeper of time, and King of Titans, I hear by relinquish my titles and domains. Do you Perseus accept my titles and domains?" Kronos looked me dead in the eye, sweat dripped down my forehead.

"I Perseus, Bane of titans and giants, hero of Olympus and Son of Poesidon accept your gift, of your titles and domains!" I finished with a gasp as power surged through my veins. Pain erupted deep inside me as my mortal blood began to change into ichor, my body adjusting to the new power grew to the godly height of fifteen feet. Looking down at Kronos he seemed to have aged a hundred years; his once fighting fit body now looked frail, his long brown hair now grey.

"Congratulations grandson, please tell the Olympians of my passing. It is now my turn to fade into the void." And with that said Kronos began to fade, unlike Gaea, Kronos' entire body faded, flickering until there was nothing; like a dying light bulb giving off its last light until it stopped, leaving darkness.

A stray tear slid down my cheek, even though we had been at war with each other for most of my teen years, he showed me compassion and respect just before he faded. Maybe Kronos was a good titan, just mislead...

Wiping my cheek I realised I was still in the doom and gloom of Tartarus, now I was a titan, this meant I can teleport. Concentrating on Olympus I could feel a tug in my stomach like I would when using my water powers, in a quick flash of golden light I had left Tartarus and appeared in the throne room of the gods, during the reward ceremony...


	3. Author's Notes:

Hi guys just wanted to say sorry for the delay but I can't think of where I am going with this story. So after a week of thinking, I am going to change the chapters slightly as I feel as if I have rushed straight into the story and infact could extend it by changing some slight details (mainly Percy being a full Titan would put him under the ancient laws etc.)

So anyway to sum it up: sorry for not posting, I'll be editing/rewriting older chapters and should soon be able to get back to writing new chapters :D


End file.
